Our program continues to center about peptide synthesis. We are comparing solid phase and solution techniques in the hopes of designing methods for coupling peptide blocks using solid supports without racemization. We find numerous difficulties in terms of attaching amino acids and peptides to the resin. We have therefore devised an approach utilizing dimethylsulfoxide as a solvent to attach blocked amino acids to the resin. We have found that liquid chromatography provides us with a new and general method to assess the extent of racemization rapidly. The method gives promise of being extremely sensitive. Lastly, we are investigating the possibility of converting amino functions to hydroxyl groups while amino acid derivatives and peptides are attached to the resin. By this scheme, we hope to achieve a novel, general approach for the preparation of biologically important depsipeptides.